


Not Another Prank

by GothicDeetz



Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [17]
Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Dead People, Demons, F/M, Families of Choice, Family, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Shenanigans, Father Figures, Found Family, Gen, Ghosts, Good Demons, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Mother Figures, Multi, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:09:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse and Lydia decide to pull yet another prank on the Maitlands.
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Series: Maitland-Deetz One Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668409
Kudos: 10





	Not Another Prank

Lydia sported a wicked grin on her face. This was going to be her best prank pulled on her surrogate ghost parents yet. This was going to be something so good, neither ghost was going to even expect it.

Betelgeuse sat beside her, currently deep in thought about how he and Lydia were going to go through with this. Beside them, sat two buckets of paint, a few paint brushes, some nails, a hammer, and several planks of wood. From an angle, it looked like they were going to paint their faces as scary as they possibly could and try and scare the Maitlands.

But that was far from what they were actually doing. 

Instead, they were going to cover the planks of wood they had in the paint and then board the windows looking out into the front yard of the house with them. Both Betelgeuse and Lydia could picture the Maitlands’ reactions when they found out they couldn’t look out the front windows like they did early every morning. It was going to be their best prank yet.

They’d done it. They’d painted the planks of wood they had and attached them to the front windows. Now all they had to do was wait for Adam and Barbara to come downstairs.

They came downstairs two minutes after Betelgeuse and Lydia finished boarding up the front windows. Barbara first, then Adam. Barbara took one quick glance over towards the front windows and froze, almost resulting in Adam nearly walking into her. But he instead stopped and stared at his wife in confusion.

“Barbara, honey?” He asked, “what’s going on?”

Biting her lip, Barbara pointed a shaking hand down towards the front windows and it didn’t take Adam long to notice what was going on. Eyeing the now boarded up windows, he let out a groan and resumed following Barbara down the stairs.

He had a solid idea as to why the front windows were boarded up.

He and Barbara entered the living room, coming across Lydia and Betelgeuse. Both of them were currently laying on their backs on the floor, their arms and legs flailing about as they laughed their heads off. Sitting beside them, were clear clues meaning that they were in fact the ones who had boarded up the windows: the cans of paint, the brushes, several unused boards and nails, and a hammer.

Adam rolled his eyes in a playful sort of way, “Lydia, Betelgeuse, is this another one of your pranks?”

“I...uh...” Lydia didn’t know what to say. “Maybe...”

“Do you want to get in trouble again?” Barbara added on to what her husband had asked Lydia and Betelgeuse earlier.

They both shook their heads in response, indicating to the two ghosts that they knew they didn’t want to get in trouble again. Thinking of something better for Lydia and Betelgeuse to do, Adam suggested, “why don’t you two remove those boards from the front windows?”

“And please don’t pull anymore pranks today,” Barbara added.

“Fine!” Lydia grumbled as she and Betelgeuse stood up, going to remove the boards they’d hammered to the windows. They had nothing better to do after all. 

Once they were done, they reentered the living room and sat themselves down on the couch next to Adam and Barbara. If they couldn’t pull any more pranks today, then why not watch a movie or two with the Maitlands.


End file.
